Aufpolieren
„Aufpolieren“ (Originaltitel: „Fixer Upper“) ist ein Lied aus dem Film Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren. Das Lied wird von Bulda und den anderen Trollen gesungen. Das Lied ist wichtig für die Handlung des Films, da das Lied die romantische Beziehung zwischen Anna und Kristoff verstärkt und außerdem Anna lehrt, das wahre Liebe Angst überwindet und ein gefrorenes Herz auftaut. thumb|right|335 px Lyrics Liegt es an seinem schrägen Gang? Oder ist der Hals zu lang? Oder sind dir seine Füße zu unförmig? Er wäscht sich, glaub ich, ganz normal, Doch sein Geruch ist eine Qual Aber du wirst niemanden finden, der so sensibel ist und süß! Wir müssen ihn nur kurz aufpolieren. Da muss etwas gescheh'n. Seht nur das schräge Gehirn hier. Das Ding mit dem Rentier. Nein, so lassen wir ihn hier nicht weggeh'n. Wir müssen ihn nur kurz aufpolieren. Doch denkt immer daran, mit ein bisschen Liebe geht das Aufpolieren gut voran. Ist es, weil er so panisch rennt? Oder weil er hier oben pennt? Oder weil er nur Pipi machen kann im Wald? Kann es sein, dass du verstört bist, weil er so unmännlich blond ist? Oder weil er es nicht zeigt, dass er der Gute ist? Wir müssen ihn nur kurz aufpolieren. Die Mängel müssen schnell weg. Und sein Verhalten kann darauf deuten, dass er dingend mal 'ne Umarmung braucht. Wir müssen ihn nur kurz aufpolieren. Wir sagen dir, wozu. Die Lösung liegt ganz klar auf der Hand, denn der Grund dafür bist du. Wir müssen sie also aufpolieren. Das ist doch ein Klacks. Diese Verlobung ist doch 'ne Tarnung. Und nebenbei ich seh' keinen Ring! Wir müssen sie also aufpolieren. Da ist gar nichts defekt. Der Verlobte muss ganz einfach weg und die Sache läuft perfekt. Vielleicht kannst du ihn nicht ändern, denn eigentlich geht das nicht. Wir sagen nur die Liebe ist so magisch und so stark. Menschen machen manchmal Sachen, die bescheuert sind. Ein bisschen Liebe tut dann gut. (Ein bisschen Liebe tut dann gut) Und schon sind sie gut drauf. Dann sind sie oben auf. Man muss sie nur manchmal kurz aufpolieren. Wir woll'n das hier versteht. Vater! Schwester! Bruder! Zusammen halten, das ist es doch, worum es geht. Man muss sie nur manchmal kurz aufpolieren. Das Wichtigste dabe... das ist die Liebe, ja, die Liebe, ja die Liebe, nur die Liebe, sie... zählt! Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja! Wahre Liebe, Dub-du-dub. wahre Liebe, wahre Liebe! Dub-du-dub. Huh Ja! Englische Version: What’s the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man? Is it the clumpy way he walks? Or the grumpy way he talks? Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped Weirdness of his feet? And though we know he washes well He always ends up sort of smelly But you’ll never meet a fellow who’s as Sensitive and sweet! So he’s a bit of a fixer-upper So he’s got a few flaws Like his peculiar brain dear His thing with the reindeer That’s a little outside of nature’s laws! So he’s a bit of a fixer-upper But this we’re certain of You can fix this fixer-upper Up with a little bit of love! Can we please just stop talking about this? We’ve got a real, actual problem here I’ll say! So tell me, dear Is it the way that he runs scared? Or that he’s socially impaired? Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods... what?! Are you holding back your Fondness due to his unmanly blondness? Or the way he covers up That he’s the honest goods? He’s just a bit of a fixer-upper He’s got a couple of bugs His isolation is confirmation Of his desperation for human hugs So he’s a bit of a fixer-upper But we know what to do The way to fix up this fixer-upper Is to fix him up with you! ENOUGH! She is engaged to someone else, okay?! So she’s a bit of a fixer-upper That’s a minor thing Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement And by the way I don’t see no ring! So she’s a bit of a fixer-upper Her brain’s a bit betwixt Get the fiancé out of the way and The whole thing will be fixed We’re not sayin' you can change him ‘Cause people don’t really change We’re only saying that love's a force That's powerful and strange People make bad choices if they’re mad Or scared, or stressed Throw a little love their way (Throw a little love their way) And you’ll bring out their best True love brings out their best! Everyone’s a bit of a fixer-upper That’s what it’s all about! Father! Sister! Brother! We need each other To raise us up and round us out Everyone’s a bit of a fixer-upper But when push comes to shove The only fixer-upper fixer That can fix up a fixer-upper is True! true! True, true, true! Love (True love) Love, love, love, love, love Love! (True love!) True... Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded husband? Wait, what!? You’re getting married! Love! Trivia *Wenn Bulda Anna erzählt, dass Menschen schlechte Entscheidungen treffen und wahre Liebe das beste zum Vorschein bringt, sagt Bulda ihr indirekt, wie sie Elsas Problem löst. Elsa machte eine schlechte Entscheidung, weil sie verängstigt war und um das Problem zu lösen muss Anna ihr nur einen Akt wahrer Liebe zeigen. *Die Tochter von Kristen Anderson-Lopez und Robert Lopez, Annie Lopez, sang einen Baby Troll, welchen sie Pebble nannte.Kristen Anderson Lopez, Robert Lopez, and Annie Lopez perform "Fixer Upper" at D23 Expo 2015 Youtube Einzelnachweise Navigation en:Fixer Upper Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Lieder mit Lyrics Kategorie:Die Eiskönigin (Lieder)